


In the Belly of Ash

by DemonBlade



Series: Ficlets of the Powers [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonBlade/pseuds/DemonBlade
Summary: I wrote a thing and realized it sounded pretty extinction Esq. so here.
Series: Ficlets of the Powers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761346
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	In the Belly of Ash

A volcanic environment.

A harsh boiling sea.

Thick ashen smoke fills the air blocking out the sun.

It is not night,

It is not day,

It is only ash.

The only light comes from molten embers hovering lazy and dangerous. Large half-melted chunks of rock rain through the haze, unpredictable and unsurvivable.

A distinct buzz thrums in the air as something approaches.

Just like one of the molten chunks, a ship tears its way through the sky, the wooden boards rattle and shake.

The thin smoke-choked air whistles as it tears at canvas fins bolted to the side of the vessel, succeeding at tearing one from its rigging.

No sail tops this vessel, the shattered mast the only whisky memory of its seafaring days. No in the place of the long-forgotten sail clings a think canvas balloon, the ropes and hooks holding it to the ship flail violently in its vicious descent through the air,

Gravity seems almost vindictive in its reclamation of the vehicle which defied it.

A peal of uproarious laughter is heard from its decks. Hearty, deep, filled with joy, fear,

And nowhere in it is there a single drop of what one might call sanity.

Clinging to the wheel with one hand and holding his hat down with the other is a fearsome pirate captain. His face twisted in glee and terror the same as he pilots his coffin drop course.


End file.
